Edges of a Sakura Blade
by Maximum Immortality
Summary: In the High School of Alice Acedmy, some say she's real, some says she's a story to scare us, but none had ever said that she doesn't excist, well except for Nastume Hyuuga. Think again... MxN and a lil HxR Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1: Light doesn't Stay Innocent

**SUMMARY:In the High School of Alice Academy, some say she's real, some say she's just a story that was made to scare people, but not one person said she doesn't exist, well except for Natsume Hyuuga. Think again...**

**CHAPTER 1: Light doesn't stay Innocent**

**UNKOWN POV**

Alot of people think I'm an assassin, well criminals think that, cops say I'm a nuisance, people think I'm a hero, my school thinks I'ma happy- go- lucky stubborn moronic girl.

Truth is... in my world I just think I'm a shield, bottom line is,I hear a scream I act without thinking... okay enough with the stupid speeches, I bet you heard of a lot times in an introductory. Just making sure you guys know what the crap is going on, because if you didn't not much an effort to read a story that makes you confused..

Tell you what..don't judge me, and I can keep an open mind to not kill you after my story is done. Fair enough? Perfect.

Well as you already guessed, I am Mikan Sakura a happy person who effortlessly smiles often, I like my normal life actually, it's better than being known as Japan's most wanted and feared assassin in all of Asia. Known to my killings leaving a sakura petal on top of my victim's blood. I guess it's stupid to name myself anymore, cause from this point, I'm known a the Sakura Petal.

* * *

Mikan's POV

To hell with crazy people trying to name me...I was pushed into sakura tree and happen to make my first criminal kill, leaving sakura petals that happen to just fall out of my hair onto the dead criminal...I DID NOT KNOW LEAVING A TRAL OF SAKURA PETALS COULD SCAR ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. Enough of the boring intros let's go to reality shall we?

"MIKAN!" my dear angelic mother Yuka shouted downstairs.

"WHAT!" I yelled back. Ya see me and my mother have this special way of communicating, shout without a doubt.

"GIRLS! MY EAR DRUMS WILL GET WORSE IF YA DON'T STOP THE DAMN SHOUTING!" my dad Izumi yelled from his office.

"SORRY DADDY!" me and my mother shouted, I heard him yell in frustration, I laughed, and I could hear my mother laugh also.

"HONEY YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL!" mother gracefully shouted.. how does she ever shout gracefully? None Will ever know. Oh and don't be fooled when my mom says that, being an assassin I move swiftly and fast. By the way.. I trained with my grandfather if your wondering.. he was one of the top Japan's trainers in agility, speed, physical, and swords. He was the one that trained me, though he doesn't know I trained with myself after he stopped teaching me.

I moved to my dresser swiftly as I changed into my uniform, took me about 25.3 seconds to get ready, put on some mascara, get downstairs and through the door. Yes, my parents are used to my speed, that's why they never catch me climb through my window and in my pjs before they could even blink. I love you Grandpa.

As I moved through the alleyway with my backpack and sumari in my bra, okay shut up perverts... Lemme tell you that my sumari can shrink into a pen like that dude from... Prissy Jauquile, I think that what was his name was.

I moved from any perverts grasp and took my shortcut to school. In a few SECONDS I managed to come face to face with Alice Academy's gates'.

"Hey kiddo, the bell is bout' to ring," the gatekeeper Mark pointed out.

"Phhew, made it in time, neh Mark- sempai" I greeted, he just grinned, and opened the gate for me. Once I stepped inside Alice, the first bell had rung. SON OF A BLOODY ASSASSIN! EVERYDAY NOW REALLY KAMI?!

I just groaned and ran as I could run, and lemme tell you, that's very fast.

"Please let it be Narumi" I created under my breathe as I twisted the door knob to my homeroom. And there was Kami FINALLY answering my calls.

"Eh Mikan- chan, you just arrived for our celebration to honor the Sakura Petal, hehe, I SUCH a big fan of her...hmmm sakura.." Narumi breathed, so gay..I just rushed to my seat savinge self from embarrassment.

"Eh?! But sempai! She's just a story to scare us.." Sumire excalimed in offense. I just mentally growled in my head and thought _OF COURSE SHE'S REAL! SHE'S IN YOUR CLASS FOR DAMN'S SAKE!_

"If we're going to celebrated an unmeangingful event, at least make her show up Narumi" Hotaru explained coldy holding her camera up.

"Eh! But Hotaru didn't you know, nobody has ever caught a glimpse or a scent of the Sakura Petal?" Koko excalimed, jumping out of his seat.

"Well, logically if you aren't an idiot, her smell is sakura perfume, from what I heard in the rumors, Sakura Petal leaves an actual sakura petal in her killings." Hotaru explained.

1

2

3

4

5

"HOTARU! YOU EXPLAIN THINGS SOO EDUCATED~~~~!" I yelled as I threw myself at her, though she got her baka gun almost as swiftly as I ran to her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

I dodged them easily but as I celbrated in my victory dance, I got hit again.

"Hotaru..." Narumi slowly said.

I saw Hotaru look at Narumi, "You want one too?"

I saw Narumi whimper and burst into tears and exited out of the room.

"Mou! Hotaru! Your soo mean~~~" I cried.

"And your a obnoxios baka" Hotaru retorted emotionlessly.

I started to tear up when, Nastume Hyuuga came into the room, this day culd not ever have any full of suprises.

"Oi, baka, stop whining, it one thing that I have keep up with your personality but it another thing when your making your face mold into an old hag" Nastume blunted.

I screeched in rage, but I was overpowered by Nastume's fan club, running towards him. To think the girls in his fan club had the brains to get away from in High school, but nooo, his fan club keeps increasing. Damn cocky bastard.

"Hmp!" I exhaled, I pouted and went to Hotaru, Anna, and Nanoko, Koko, Ruka, and Yuu. They greeted me in response, and I smiled brightly.

"Ruke-pyon! Are you going to the spring festival? I heard Sakura Petal was suppose to show up mysteriously to her own honorable festival!" I shouted excitedly, KNOWING exactly that "Sakura Petal" was definitly going to show up.

Before he could reply a gruf voice stopped him, "Sarah Priss isn't going to show up, she's fake idiot" the voice said, I turned around.

Hazel clashed with Crimson. Glare and Glare

"Sakura Petal is real! And I'll prove it by -" I stopped at my words, I slapped my mouth, knowing what i was going to say next.

"Prove it by..?" Hotaru icily said behind me.

I unclapsed my hand, never took my eyes away from the crimson pair.

"I'll prove it by asking her, herself" I huffed.

"Really..? You know Sakura Petal?" Nastume challenged.

"I do!" I responded through clenched teeth, "_Sakura Petal_ happened to save my _friend_ before he hit the ground almost fainting, though I saw it from 200 meters, i still witnessed it! She also came when i was visiting him in the hospital, leaving a sakura petal!"

I went to my seat grabbed my backpack, and pulled out one of "Sakura Petal's" sign. Of course I keep sakura petals in my backpack! I need them after school!

"Hmp! It's fake I tell you! Sakura Petal only leaves her petals on a dead criminal! Unless your friend was a criminal-" I cut Sumire off.

"HE WAS NOT A CRIMINAL! HE WAS DYING FROM ANEROXIA! YOU BITCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO HE WAS, YOU CAN'T BE SO JUDGEMENTAL ON SOMEONE YOU CLEARLY DO NOT KNOW!" I shouted at her, glaring assasin style.

"..." the room went silent, I relized what I had said. I went wide eye like Sumire, instead of bursting into tears, I ran from the classroom, down the hallway and to my Special Group classroom. I noticed nobody was there, I found a dark corner and wept like a baby.

* * *

Back to the Classroom

Sumire's POV

"How...how.. how... HOW CAN SHE SAY THAT!" I wept into my boyfriend Koko's arms.

"Shh, I don't think she ment it Sumire, you know Mikan has a temper when it comes to friends and family." Yuu softly said

"I-i-" I sobbed again, but harder this time.

"I'M SOO SORRY!" I sobbed/yelled.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I heard the door creak, I jumped up quickly.

"Eh..? So your intstinces does involve being jumpy eh?" a familiar rapsy voice coughed out. I widened my eyes. No it can't no no no!

"KANAME!" I rushed to his side, "Why are you here? Your suppose to be in the hospital with Docter Misaki" I hugged his head, so he can sit on the ground.

"Mikan.. it's boring as hell in my hospital bed, even though Dr. Misaki is there, it's driving me nuts Mikan" He said, trying to get up but I held him back.

"You the funny is, I only promised myself, not to sneak out of the hospital unless... - unle-unless" Kaname coughed out, I started to panick.

"I'm getting you into a hospit-" I got cut off by his coughing, once he stopped he held out his weak finger to stop me from speaking.

"Mikan, I snuck out of my hospital bed for you, I promised myself that if I were to ever get close to death, I would die in your arms, which clearly I'm going to" Kaname coughed again, tears blurred my eyes, I felt something odd in the air, I looked up, and saw Sumire, Koko, Nastume, Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuu, staring at me.

"Mena..." I quitely whispered.

_cough _

_cough_

_cough_

"Gomen Mikan-chan" Kaname went limp after that. Tears scover my cheeks, anger boiled in me.

I tried to say something, but my voice would not work, not long anger overwelmed my saddness, and I got up and picked up Kaname bridal style, awkward position I know, guys are suppose to carry the girls but in this is my story.

"Mikan-chan" Yuu rapsely said.

"Stay. Away" I growled in a low dangerous voice. I carred Kaname to the window sill, and I opened the window with my foot, and I jumped out.

I clearly landed if you ask me, and I ran towards the Northen Woods, once I reached my desintation, I looked down and saw two graves, one of which read:

Tsuaba Andou

24 years old

Murdered from Sakura Petal's hands

and the other read:

Misaki Andou

23 Years Old

Murderd from Sakura Petal's hands

Both of them weren't true, I didn't kill them, I blamed myself and engraved that, and next would be Kaname's too.

I gently put Kaname down, and I heard rustling.

"It's about damn time that cocroach died" a little kid's voice said from behind me.

"Ah Youchi, always making jokes in a graveyard, how ironic death kid" I noted

"Yes seems that way Sakura Petal" Youchi called now next to me.

"It seems it was just yesterday that I told you four I was Sakura Petal, yet three died, and your next Youchi" I stated deadly

"Seems that way indeed, that is therefore i will always stay in the shadows and hang out in graveyards like a Death himself." Youchi shuffled and handed me a envolope,"That envolope is incased with three letters, Andou and the other Andou, and clearly Kaname's too. It's there will, and letter to you. I read em' already. The Andou's gave a key and i quote from the letter "It's the key to the house where your sumari's are hidden, take care kiddo". And lemme tell you something you delinquint hag, I won't die because 1) I'm still a kid, I'm straight and have not taken any drugs or smoked ever, and 2) If someone attemped to murder me, you'd track em down, at least that's what you told me."

I listened carefully to Youchi, he has words hidden in his venom trust me.

"Just do your job death boy, and make sure to call me when Kaname's body is fully dugged into the ground" I commanded, throwing a 200 bill to the ground, and walking away.

"Tch, whatever" Youchi muttered as he picked the 200 dollars off the ground.

* * *

Still Mikan's POV

I was now in my room, with no parents yelling and about, and the grandfather clock FINALLY rached 12.. midnight. Where I am most feared.

I dashed into my closet picking my coat out of its usual spot, and got my beret out of it's usual drawer. Yes i have a routine for this. I tip toed downstairs so my parents won't hear me. I got to the door opened it and locked it behind me. I turned around and put my emotionless assain mode. Let me first tell you my routine.

1) I grab three of my guns and strap 2 of them on to ankle, with the 3rd on my upper right thigh. 2) a batting stick, you know what cops have? and strap in next to my 3ed gun, 3) I have a cell phone in my boots, who the hell knows when you get kidnapped? 3) and finally my pocket knife right next to my left ankle gun.

All i need now is a sumari on my back and my costume of course, every hero needs a damn costume! Yes i am fully equiped.

I looked around my surroundings and dashed onto the street taking a left and I saw an apartment building, clearly I go there and jump towards the roof. But i do not directly go there.

I went towards the apartment building and went to the back door, and saw the ladder was up... DAMNIT IT! THIS COULD GO ALOT SMOOTHER IF THE DAMN LADDER WOULD'VE BEEN DOWN! I climb to the cement wall and jump towards the ladder where it hung.

_Criiiinggg_

Ahh F***! Stupid rusty ladders. I heard yelling, I went paced myself quickly as i jump from ladder to ladder like a ninja! Epicness :D! I finally reached the room top and when i did... I saw the most disturbing thing ever. A girl half naked laying on the ground and a guy who has got a gun pointing at somewhere YOU GUYS SHOULD NOT KNOW! I started in disgust. I just remeberd i have my mask in my boot. I grabbed my mask and put it on... It's more dramatic that why, I scare the crap out of people when i have my mask. It was all white a simple mask yet mysterious.

"Let her go..." I growled. The guy looked at me and grinned.

"Ahh... Sakura Petal. Never in my life would I have though I would meet the legend" The guy let go of the girl and pointed the gun at me, I looked at the girl pitifully and mouthed '_RUN'_, the girl seemed to get the idea and ran off with her clothes.

"Now, that you see, and have clearly outdone your self to attempt rape, I'll punish you" I growled.

"Sound good, should I get my whip?" the man cocky blunted.

Rage overcame me, NOW I REALLY WISHED I HAD MY SUMARI! Could've wip that grin of the guys face.

"Names Reo Muri, it'll be a pleasure once i roam your body" He spitted.

"Gah, i can't stand guys like you" I pulled out my upper thigh gun and shot him in the head, did i mention I'm also good at aim? Never mind bout' that, I looked over him and saw Youchi with his sumari raised, "That was suppose to be my kill Sakura" he pouted,

"Update your speed Youchi, you clearly could've just wiped his head off when i had distracted him" I procalimed, get a sakura petal from my left boot and tossing it to Reo's limped body.

"True, but I wanted to suprise you, that clearly did not work" Youchi stated.

"Let's just go death boy" I muttered and ran to towards the next building and jumped to the roof, and Youchi followed suit.

"Let the criminal killing begin" Youchi mumbled and i stopped him, "Idiot you clearly think you'll get more kills than me? I have a gun that i am good at but a sumari i am a master at, no way your going to do justice without me" I claimed, and dragged him off to the Andou's mansion, I soon got out the key from my bra.. okay laugh all you want but it's the only damn space i got left.

"That really disgusting you know..?" Youchi said.

"Your not a girl so you clearly wouldn't understand" I huffed, opening the huge mansion door. Everything was left as it was. I rushed towards the library room with Youchi trailing behind me, and I opened the door that said "Secret Place! DO NOT DISTURB!".

"Is that shadow guy really that obvious.." Youchi trailed.

I sigh, "Donno, all I need is my samuri and my costume, then we'll blow this damn criminal joint"

* * *

**Discalimer! Remember that!**

**Thank you guys for reading! By the way question for today: who will find out Mikan's Sakura Petal first? Hotaru or Natsume?**

**~Maximum Immortality**


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Party

**Chapter 2: The Search Party**

Subaru's POV (Hotaru's brother)

"Oi do you have what I asked?" a familiar voice said behind me.

"Ah, Tono, how suprising" I said, keeping my face emotionless and voice stoic, facing him.

"Enough with the stalling, give me what I want or die by my hand," Tono coaxed,

_I though Sakura Petal would've murdered him by now_ I thought

(**A/N**:** I'm soooo sorry for making Tono a bad guy! :'( I have no extras! I need some, please? :D)**

"I'll have it by tommorrow" I insisted, Tono just shook his head and grinned evilly, and pulled out a gun from who the heck knows.

"No, I want the damn money now" Tono persuaded.

"Just give m-" I was cut off by my sister Hotaru standing there slamming the door with the most emotion I saw from her: anger.

"You were for a damn gangster!" I heard her shout angerly.

"Hotaru, Tono is the only reason why we didn't get robbed from gangsters all throughout living in this damn apartment, you specifically know there are gangsters around here." I explained calmly.

"I don't give a crap! I don't even care when the neighbors rumored there was an attempted rape! You will not do this! You are an Imai! No wonder why dad and mom kicked us out, it's because of you!" Hotaru pressured.

"Attempted rape?" Tono questioned then added, "Oh yeah! The rapist know as Reo Muri got shot in the head tonight, it happen like three hours ago"

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Who the (excuse me for this) hell would be stupid enough to shoot our boss?"

"Dunno, but rumor had it that it was either Sakura Petal or Death Reaper **(A/N: Death Reaper is Youchi :D, Mikan and Youchi worked together side by side)"** Tono remembered.

"Death Reaper?" mumbled Hotaru

"Who gives a crap about that anyways, give me my 300,000 yen" Tono elaborated

"You owe him that a year?!" Hotaru recond, and then she took out her baka gun, is she... oh she wouldn't.

_Baka_

_Baka_

_Baka_

And she did.

"You prissy brat" Tono muffled, as her tried to get off the ground. Then he got up quick and shot her in the shoulder.

As much as I hate her outside, she's still my little sister.

"No!" I shouted, "Please I'll give you it, please don't hurt her"

Tono walked over to Hotaru, holding her by the neck, and said "Scream my little toy, scream" then he did the unthinkable, her shot her again in the leg, and she screeched trying to maintain her emotionless face. I had snapped by then, I know I don't stand a chance, but it's worth trying.

I launched myself at him, trying to get hold of the gun, I grabbed Tono's hand, the one that was holding the gun and tried to grasp it, but failed since he shot me in the abdomen. I grunted in pain, but still struggled.

Then Hotaru screamed on top of her lungs, she screamed again and again, making Tono amused, but she glanced at me while screaming. I got it. Sakura Petal is active when people screeched. I screamed with her, the amusing face increased on Tono's face.

I just really hoped Sakura Petal answered our call.

* * *

Mikan's POV

Funny thing about screaming when your 50 miles out of radius. Me and Youchi have a difficult time hearing a victim 50 miles where their at, but we have this special device that enhances our hearing, but not by much, we still could here by 100 mile radius and 50 miles, but once we cross 100 miles, we could only hear a muffled voice.

It's tiresome really, but when I got to the screaming, it surprised me when I saw Hotaru and her brother, and another man pointing the gun at them, with an amused face.

_HOW DARE HE HURT HOTARU! HOW DARE HE!_ I felt anger boil hard, I heard Youchi known as "Death Reaper", Youchi was only known to a certain type of criminals, drug dealers. Whereas, I'm known nationally around Japan. I still can't believe drug dealers are scared of damn 12-year-old! I mean I'm 4 years older than him and aren't even mentioned by drug dealers! Tch.

"Lemme handle this kill, this is a drug dealer, I smell the cocaine and meth around this guy" Youchi urged me.

"Oh f***k no, this is my _best_ friend and no way in the world I'm going to not handle this kill" I coaxed him. Before he could speak I opened the window and felt Youchi disapere in a matter of seconds, can't be killing the same person at once huh?

"Let her go" I monotoned my voice into my speaker so it sounded like robotic sounds.

"Sa-sa-Sakura p-p-p-Petal" the guy in the long black hair stuttered, I managed to sense strong wind coming at me within 2.3 seconds, I smirked and crossed my arms and let the wind brush my hair. I know I'm dramatic.

"I punish you for your actions, may you suffer an unieventful time in the underworld where you belong" I said

He tried to shoot me but I was really fast to unsheeth my sumari from its hold and rebounded the bullet he sent at me, sending the bullet straight towards his heart.

I looked at Hotaru and her brother, and seethed my sumari behind my back and took out a sakura petal, and held it in my open palm, predicting the wind would blow it on top of the guy's head, and it totally did.

"May you be free of any criminals clutches" I spoke, they looked at me in awe in their eyes but kept their face mutual. As I started to head out, Hotaru grabbed my arm, considering she had a limp leg and a limp shoulder, I never managed to admire her willpower.

"Thank you, and what may be your name?" Hotaru said keeping her face emotionless now and her voice raspy.

"Sakura Petal, and no need to thank me, thank you and your brother for defending yourself and kept smart to call me." I statically vowed through my robotic speaker.

"No, I meant the name behind the mask of justice, every hero has one, and to think your a major hero in all of Japan, such an idiot" Hotaru pointed.

"May will you never find out" I whispered to her and gave her a sakura flower instead of a petal. Yes I keep those in my boots, and it is only for the people who witnessed my killings.

"Be sure to stay safe both of you" I noted eyeing her brother especially. Hotaru never let go of my hand, and I stared at her long and hard. I managed to weaken her grip but she still would not let go.

"I get what I want, and I want to be the first person who knows your real name, now tell me" Hotaru demanded.

"No" I simply blunted, and called out, "Death Reaper come, and let us be begone" I rhymed, hopefully Youchi got it, and he did apparently, making his apperence known standing on the window sill. He reached his hand towards me for dramatic effect, I smirked, scene maker.

"Sakura Petal, begone whereas we need to maintain balance to justice" the "Death Reaper" cautioned. I sighed, Youchi will always be Youchi

Hotaru's gripped hardened, "At least come to the Festival, I'll get mega bucks for selling your pictures"

Me and Youchi sweatdropped, "Hotaru.." I whispered, then I widened my eyes, AH CRAP!

She looked at me shockingly, "You know my name?"

I coughed "Of course, my.. um... Kouhai, Mikan Sakura, informed me of you and the festival. I will make my presence known only to her," I maintained

**(A/N: Kouhai is a junior like Tsubasa and Mikan :D)**

"She's your junior?" Hotaru questioned,

"I must not inform you of delicate information that will harm you, but I will be at the festival" I hurried and grabbed Youchi hand and he lifted me from Hotaru's grasp.

I waved at them and disappeared from their sight.

Once me and Youchi got out that mess, we both checked our clockes, 3:34

"My parents are gonna check on me, you better hurry if you want to get out of Luna's nagging" I reported

"Yeah, yeah, see tomorrow night onii-san" Youchi called after he jumped off the roof we were perched up on, and headed towards his foster mom Luna's house.

I shook me head and went towards my house, instead of walking like Youchi, I made a stop at Tsubasa's mansion and dropped my sumari and costume off and my weapons there and went on top of the roof, I jumped roof to roof till' I reached my house's rooftop. I silently made my landing onto my front porch. I heard the door open, OH CRAP! I turned around, I no longer had my mask.

"Mikan Sakura!" my father shouted obviously irratated.

"Uh... I love you daddy?" I cutely said.

"Huh... I ain't playing this game.." Izumi resisted.

"So... can I totally still go upstairs in my bedroom and pretend nothing happened?" I asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh... what about your totally grounded and you're busted?" Izumi alleged.

I bowed my head and passed my dad and went to my room. He followed but went to his room instead.

When I was certain he was "occupied" with my mom, I pulled out my cell phone and contacted Youchi. I waited a ring and he finally answered

_What do you want deliquent hag?!_

"Good morning Youchi"

_Stop calling me for unimportant matters_

"I didn't call you to say Good moring death boy"

_Then what _

"I got grounded and busted for who knows how long"

_Seems likes I have to do justice by myself Bye_

"Youchi don't you dare hang up on m-"

I heard the line go dead.

Grrr

* * *

Still Mikan's POV

The next day went out the usual except I got lectured and I had a grim mood, 1) I had no Kaname to tell my problems to, 2) I am grounded for a month, 3) Hotaru pressured me last night to telling who I really was, 4) I needed 3 trustworthy people to accept my secret.

I opened my homeroom door and then as quick as lightning Hotaru came at me and pulled me out of the room.

"How do you know Sakura Petal, when did you meet, and why do you know her" Hotaru questioned

"First of all I know her because she saved my friend I told you already, and for whereas I know her because I am one of the 4 people to be permitted her true persona" I answered

"Then why can't I be one?" Hotaru retorted.

"Because she said that you have to find out yourself, she'll leave clues or tell me hints so I can tell you" I blunted.

"She that?" Hotaru pressed.

"Yes, she said your a genuis and a genuis needs a challenge forethere hand, she told me that she will not be seen for a month only Death Reaper will be, that is if you sight him" I monotoned.

"Challenge? Huh, what's my first clue?" Hotaru asked.

I smirked, "The sakura flower" I turned my back towards her and added "She also told me that, she's in your class and she's one of Alice Academy's unique students"

I left her there to think for herself, before I went inside the room, I heard her whisper "Let the search party comense"

* * *

**And done! Answer for the last question: Hotaru will get to know Mikan's hero self but Nastume will act suspicious once "Sakura Petal saves his sister from a party he started that started a fire.**

**Question of the day: What's Hotaru's second clue?**

**~Maximum Immortality**


	3. Chapter 3: Test Subject

**Hi guys! Been a long time huh? The person who got the answer right was Nix, it had to do something with the festival. In fact Natsume won't be able to know her secret until, his mother goes out for a "business trip". See the quots? hehe let's see if YA get what I mean.**

Chapter 3: Test subject

Mikan's POV

Oh no... Hotaru has been suspicious with me all day long... I knew she was gonna find out. But I didn't know this early! Que sigh. As expected from a former Imai, why did she have to be born in a smart family?! I should have made Youchi do the job instead of me... I'm so getting that death boy!

So here I am in my room getting ready for the festival... Weearing a short kimono that reaches my mid thigh, the kimono had sakura petals all over them and one Camilla flower on the bodice, just a tiny one of course.

I had my traditional wood slippers, and a dagger hidden in my kimono. I really hope that I wouldn't give out anymore hints. I seriously hope so.

* * *

Hotaru's POV

I know who it is. I can't believe she didn't tell me! That moronic girl... can't even think of how she's giving it away. Being serious when saying the hint? How stupid can that idiot get?

I sighed, I looked at my broken shoulders. It's a good thing Subaru is a docter, or else my shoulders would have been broken completely. As for my leg, it doesn't have any much use either. I unfortunately had to ask for help from our neighbor Wakoko.

She had help me put on my long traditional kimono, that had little crabs as patterns.

I heard a knock from outside my bedroom door.

"Come in" I mentioned.

I hear the door open and saw a shadow leaning over me,

"You look disgusting as usual" the shadow said

"Speak for yourself, incompetent fool" I spoke, looking at my brother.

"Always saying the opposite, don't you DEAR sister," Subaru snorted stoically

"Am I? You logically unemotional pratty prick" I retorted

"Insignificant, greedy brat" He responded, "Lets go before you waste my precious time" he said turning away, heading out of my room.

I turned to face Wakako, "What are you standing there for like a statue? Go help my brother!"

She just looked at me with a smirk on her face, "Some day Hotaru, you Will eventually grow up to be a beautiful fine woman some day, and your parents will regret dispensing both of you. You and Subaru are both geniuses and top notch straight forward people, who will be in the spotlight with everybody watching from the sidelines," **(A/N: that came outta nowhere... nice random wisdom Wakako)**

"Just go Wakoko. I had enough about this silly unnecessary conversation about being disowned from Imai companies. I have everything I need in this apartment alone," I snapped, then I realized what exactly I just said. Before I can even answer, Wakoko, our servant/neighbor smirk grew into a smile.

"Some day.. some day... you will understand the meaning of shining bright while other underdogs stand beside you. You have always been underestimated my lady. Why not show them?" Wakako turned and left th room to help my brother put on his kimono. I sighed heavily. This will be a tricky day.

If you were confused of who was Wakako, she was a servant working for the Imai companies for many years. She had grew fond of me and my brother. I was only 6 and brother was only 14 when me and my brother got disbanded from Imai companies. I am not telling you that story yet. But after my brother found a job, we got this ratty old apartment and lived there. Wakako followed us, though we asked her not to. She was stubborn and we decided to let her follow us. So... here we are now.

* * *

Mikan's POV

As I walked downstairs, I saw my parents tapping there foot to the ground and air.

"Umm... Am I in trouble? Cause the last time i remembered, you were giving me permission to go to the Sakura Petal festivial, Which i have been waiting seen forever!" I mentioned

"Yeah... no... didn't you remeber that you were gonna visit Kurou?" my mom asked.

"I totally forgot! How forgetful of me! Well.. can't she wait next weekend?" I hopefully asked.

My mom gave me "you-will-visit-her-whether-you-like-it-or-not" glare.

i sighed, "i got ready for nothing?"

I looked at her with utter disappointment, and she nodded.

"Your cruel"

"it's not fault you stayed late up at night and sneaked out of the house" my mother countered.

"Fine mom... I'll go visit her"

* * *

TIME SKIP: When Mikan's parents dropped her of at t Kurou's house.

"Aunt Kurou!" I exclaimed.. Hugging the women in her mid 30s. She had flawless skin that mixed well with her beautiful crimson eyes. She was dressed in a red chiffon dress, with a two inch stilettos, complimenting her eyes.

"My my.. you grew since i last time saw you" Aunt Kurou acknowledge. Then sh leaned in closer to me "How's the Sakura Petal campaign going on? None has uncovered you yet?"

"Nobody was able to trace me" I mentioned, "Also did you finish the silent revolver I've been asking for?"

"Yup, good as new... try to be careful once in awhile Mikan. You can leave gun lying around so people can find you. After all we did make Sakura Petal come to life"

"Sorry about that" I rubbed the back of my head, showing embarrassment.

"Didn't i tell you never to show emotion in front of your superior" a familiar voice said behind me.

"Oh hush Persona. She is one of your most promising student after all. Give at least some credit. Plus she was the only one to meet your expectations." Kurou Iragashi pointed out.

"That is very true. But she still needs know what the difference between a clean kill and rigid kill," Persona lectured coldly, he turned to me, "I saw the bodies you have killed and it was not a clean kill as excepted"

"Oh don't lecture her now, she's been doing the work not you," Kurou reported, "All you do is sit in front of the TV, watch the reports on Mikan's kills and mumble how its not done right! You try killing hundreds on criminals all in three hours after dark. Let's see how you like it,"

"But of course" Persona said, leaving the room bitter faced. **(A/N: Persona just got told!)**

I giggle at the sight of my scary combat teacher getting lecture by aunty.

She turned to me serious faced, "Mikan I know I support you on money for Sakura Petal. But i need to do tests as put it, But you need to accept before i tell you the circumstances"

"You know I always want to help! You own Iragashi industries and pay me supplies! Of course i would do anything" I said

She made a sad smile, "Alright follow me"

She turned her heel towards a hallway, and stopped at a nearby door. She opened the door and the door led to a basement. As I followed swiftly down the stairs. I saw things that scientists use on expirments. There was a person down there with a white lab coat.

"Oh hello . Is that my test subject?" the guy in the white coat said.

"Yes but be careful with her. If I hear so much as a heart stop, I'll fire you an make your living pure torture" Aunty threatened.

The scientist gulped and nodded and wave to me to come over to sit on the table. I went over and sat on the table.

"Now I will explain the test-" the man stopped and relized he forgot something, "I'll be right back,"

I nodded, as he wen out of the room, I did a quick search and found something interesting.

"Alice stones.. What's that?"


	4. Chapter 4: Stage 1

**HEY guys! Sorry for the longest update ever! I've been trying to find an inspiration and got lazy to write. So here is my apology for not updating for the last. 4 or 5 months, or more I don't count**

Chapter 4: Brewing the Storm

_"Alice stones? What's that?"_

I tapped the transparent box that held the stones in custody. What really memorized me was that each of the stones were all in beautiful colors. One of the stones contained an aquamarine color but also a sea green combined.

"Beautiful" I breathed.

**(A/N: HOLD UP WAIT A SECOND! Just for your info, the box contains four stones, just clearing that up.)**

The next stone was a clouded grey color, as far as I know, the color of the stone reminded me of silver instead. Not intently grey but not silver either. Just the average mix. The next one was a tangerine color, and of the mix a little sparkly unlike the other two.

Last but not the ugliest, was the most outstanding out of the selection. The color of the stone in my mind, didn't even exist in the color codes err wheel, whichever. The stone was drenched in vermilion blood, twisting the color into light crimson. Certainly a beautiful mix.

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

Weird, my heart started to pound like crazy, I just had a gut feeling of something, couldn't quite put my finger on it. I just-

_BANG!_

* * *

Unknown POV

I pulled the iPhone to my ear, got her boss, what's next?" I asked, hoisting the girl over my shoulder. For a professional ninja, she sure didn't see me coming or the attack.

"Plan Z" the deep voice practically blunted.

"But sir-!"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME! I'M IN A SOUR MOOD, IF YOU DON'T DO IT , I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU WATCH AS YOU PEEL YOUR OWN SKIN. SLOWLY!"

I winced and pulled the cellphone an inch away from my ear.

"As you say sir" I felt him smile through the connection, and he hung up.

I put the device away into my pocket, and walked out of the massacred mansion. I looked back on my units work. A dead women I think who's name was Ruru? Karu? No... Well, she looked awful really. Her beautiful gown now it tatters, and a big hole through her head stained red pouring blood on the white carpet.

I turned to look forward again to only face my right hand man.

"Did you find the man and the boy?" I asked

"No sir" he responded.

"Tch, find them and kill them. I gotta get this girl here," I patted the girls butt on my shoulders," to the boss".

"Ah" he mused and looked at my victim.

"Good luck, if the boss wanted her alive. He must fear her. Especially if he wanted her alive to stay for a toy," the soldier mused .

"We'll see about that soldier, now clean this mansion up. The next thing we need is police surrounding the area," I commanded, he saluted and made his way to the mansion to bury the bodies of servants, the housekeeper, and the owner; Iragashi, Karou.

I snickered at the memory of her scream. Then bursted nto a full out laugh. I laughed as I walked to the truck. I laughed as I pulled my captive into the passenger seat. I laughed as I chained her to her seat. I laughed as I made way to the drive seat. I laughed as I drove. I laughed at the joy I felt killing the people in that mansion. I LAUGHED AS I WAS DRIVEN INTO THE FIRST STAGE OF INSANITY.

"AHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA MWAHAHA AHAHAHA"

* * *

Hotaru's POV

I looked at my surroundings and observed the people in the faces no... scratch that. I looked at the people's faces. No Mikan. No Mikan... No Mikan...

"Hey Hotaru!" I whipped my head to the voice. Finding no Mikan once more. I slapped myself with my good arm. I'm hallucinating. Shit, first sign of insanity. I breathed in and out. I do not panic. I do no-

I felt a hand grabbed my bad shoulder, I winced mentally. I was pulled to face somebody. I quickly put my expressionless mask on.

"Oi Imai! Have you seen polka?" A crimson eyed teen asked, no, not asked. Commanded.

"Why would I tell you Hyuuga? No scratch it, why are you talking to me? I'm not gonna waste saliva on a question I've been trying to answer since the beginning of this meaningless event" I spat with venom.

"Tch, well. What'd you know? The Ice Queen doesn't know something. Well, certainly a shocking first," he smugged

I didn't answer him, I looked at him in the eye and glared at him in disgust. For as long as I have known Mikan and this idiotic simpleton, I still cannot believe neither of them committed to their own feelings.

"If all your gonna do is glare and stare at me, I'm leaving to go find polka, with or without your help" he WAS about to turn when a white masked man appeared in front of us.

"Persona" the simpleton exhaled.

Before Hyuuga had the moment to insult him, he grabbed us and somehow... _teleported us._

**Natsume's POV**

I blinked as I decided to either believe I was teleported or the believe that is was all a trick.

"Before either of you say anything," he pulled out a crimson stone and a grey/silver stone, "Swallow these"

"Are you saying we can choose to or swallow it and dump it out as waste the next 2 hours?" Imai questioned.

"No time for 21 questions, Nastume swallow the red, and for the lady swallow the silver" he ordered.

Me and Imai both hesitated, but swallowed them as ordered. We didn't want to mess with this guy. Knowing Imai, she has the connections to know almost everything. She knows that he was a skilled combat teacher. MY combat teacher.

After I swallowed it. I felt funny. Annoyingly funny. I felt... hot. No hot isn't the right word. Scorching flammable gasoline is what I felt like. But for me the only funny thing I never did in public or in my life was..

I burp out a fireball, towards Imai.

* * *

**That concludes this chapter hehe. CLIFFHANGER. **

**Nastume: *slaps her upside the head* now they're mad idiot**

**Mikan: Don't be so mean Nastume!**

**Me: it's quite alright Mikan. I just.. need to put an ice block on my head but.. wait a minute! Okay so last chapter I didn't do question of the day so I'm doing two questions! My hosts will ask you the question while I.. sob on an ice block.**

**Natsume: What did you think about this chapter's ending?**

**Mikan: (this question out of topic) Unicorns or Pegasus?**

**Mikan and Natsume: Review, remember if she owned Gakuen Alice, it would suck/not as good. So it's a very good thing she's a disclaimer.**

**Me: *on the ice block* HEY!**

**-No reviews = I think I'll take my time**

**-5 reviews = coming bout a 5 days or so**

**-10+ reviews = COMING THROUGH WRITING A CHAPTER ASAP, OUTTA MY WAY PEOPLE!**


End file.
